Petite berceuse
by Gobzilla
Summary: One-shot : Dans les vestiaires d'une salle de Concours Pokémon, une jeune Kirlia répète sa prestation, au son de sa mélodie préférée... Mais sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Disclaimer : Comme chacun le sait, Pokémon appartient à Nintendo.


Petite berceuse. Une mélodie toute douce qui envahit le vestiaire en désordre. Au dehors résonnent les clameurs nerveuses des concurrents et les bruissements des robes des jeunes filles. De plus en plus insistante, envoûtante, la berceuse se répète, venue d'un vieux poste installé sur l'un des bancs. Au sol, une Kirlia accomplit quelques étirements, avec une peine visible, cherchant obstinément à faire revenir une habitude perdue.

Une ballerine : c'est un peu ce qu'elle est. La danseuse, pas le chausson. Les chaussons, elle n'en met pas - c'est inutile pour ses pieds, plus habitués que ceux des humains au contact du sol. Cela ne ferait que la gêner pour danser.

Une porte qu'on ouvre, les exclamations et autres bruits de précipitation du dehors qui entrent brièvement dans la pièce, comme happées à l'intérieur. Kirlia ne se retourne pas, pas tout de suite. Elle se relève doucement de sa position au sol, pour éviter de se faire plus mal que nécessaire.

Petite dresseuse. La jeune fille que Kirlia connaît depuis toujours, et avec qui elle voyage désormais. Entre elles, malgré la tension de la compétition en cours, Kirlia a toujours perçu une confiance inébranlable, comme entre deux vieilles amies qui font absolument tout ensemble.

- Oh, tu es là ?

Kirlia ne répond pas, la question n'en est pas une. Elle attend simplement la suite, logique, qu'elle connaît à l'avance sans même user de télépathie.

- Comment ça se présente ?

Mal, évidemment. Un simple regard a suffi à le faire comprendre, et peut-être n'était-il même pas nécessaire. Aux premières notes de la chanson qui se répète en boucle, la jeune Kirlia a repris la répétition. Les pas et les mouvements s'enchaînent, l'un après l'autre, comme inscrits sur du papier à musique. Elle n'exécute pas les attaques elles-mêmes, qui ne sont pas une difficulté pour elle, seulement les mouvements censés mettre ces attaques en valeur. Mais alors que s'amorce le moment le plus fort de la chanson, celui qu'elle préfère, elle interrompt son enchaînement. Le charme est rompu, et Kirlia fait face à la jeune fille avec un air dépité. Ca ne va pas.

- Tu le fais quand même ? C'est comme tu veux.

Kirlia ne dit plus rien. Petite berceuse. Le silence.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses, tu sais.

Se blesser ? Kirlia est déjà blessée. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà. D'une façon risible, idiote. Un combat qui tourne mal, une mauvaise chute. Si c'était à refaire, elle trouverait des dizaines de moyens de l'éviter, de faire que cela se passe autrement. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Petite danseuse. Aujourd'hui, c'est son grand retour. La délivrance après des semaines sans compétition ni entraînement. Le retour à sa vie d'avant, petite championne, reine des concours de grâce.

Mais elle a encore un peu mal. Elle devrait attendre un peu, une ou deux semaines de plus, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Elle a vraiment envie de concourir, mais elle n'est pas encore en pleine forme. Elle ne sait pas quelle décision prendre.

Elle ne concourra pas. Cela fait trop longtemps, elle a besoin de reprendre plus en douceur. De patienter, encore.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je n'ai pas complètement récupéré..."

Petite chanson qui reprend et s'envole, encore une fois. Petite berceuse qu'elle aime tant, qui renferme à elle seule des années de souvenirs. Petite mélodie sans paroles qu'elle fredonnait parfois pour sa dresseuse, il y a bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce que dans l'esprit de l'enfant, la jeune Pokémon et cette mélodie ne fassent plus qu'un. Un, deux, trois, quatre temps, et sans trop y penser, elle esquisse les pas, encore.

- Momartik peut te remplacer si tu n'es pas au point, tu sais. Je trouverai un moyen de modifier l'inscription.

"Momartik..." Dans la pensée de Kirlia, exprimée alors qu'elle prononce son propre nom dans un murmure, la dénomination du Pokémon glace a une connotation étrange, celle d'un espoir déçu avant même d'avoir été émis.

"Tu dis ça comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais tu penses toujours qu'elle ne fera pas aussi bien que si c'était moi."

- C'est vrai... avoue la dresseuse, désarçonnée par la perspicacité de sa Pokémon. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire faire ce concours si tu ne le souhaites pas.

"C'est important pour toi, et tu sais que je ne demande qu'à le faire."

- Je comprends à quel point tu es déçue de ne pas être au maximum de tes capacités. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais si toi, tu te sens capable de concourir, je te fais confiance.

"De concourir, sans hésiter. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir aussi bien qu'avant."

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu échoues. La victoire n'est pas la priorité. Nous sommes là pour nous faire plaisir, avant tout.

Alors que la mélodie aux allures de berceuse reprend, Kirlia répète à nouveau son enchaînement.

"Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux."

Petits battements, le rythme de son coeur qu'elle écoute en respirant lentement, pour calmer un stress qu'elle connaît bien. La jeune fille est sortie, pour se mettre en tenue. Se parant de ses accessoires sans difficulté, s'aidant se sa télékinésie pour les moins faciles à accrocher, elle répète mentalement ce qu'elle doit faire, un geste après l'autre. Plus d'hésitation, maintenant. La porte s'ouvre sur un autre visage de sa dresseuse, et Kirlia retrouve, dans une nouvelle robe, la coordinatrice de prestige qui lui avait tant manqué. Une pointe d'émotion au coeur, un clin d'oeil échangé, et c'est côte à côte qu'elles marchent jusqu'à la salle de concours où elles sont attendues.

Un dernier mot soufflé à l'oreille de la Kirlia - "Fais de ton mieux" - et elles s'avancent ensemble, se plaçant chacune à l'endroit prévu : la Pokémon au centre, et sa dresseuse sur le côté, d'où elle donnera des directives qui ne sont plus vraiment nécessaires. On annonce leurs noms, après quoi la prestation peut commencer.

Les premières notes de la berceuse se font entendre, amplifiées par une sono un peu trop puissante. Kirlia danse à nouveau, les mouvements les plus amples accompagnant ses démonstrations d'attaques psychiques. Petite mécanique, petite horloge, qui ne fait pas une seule erreur.

Kirlia redécouvre son univers. Elle a oublié l'hésitation, l'incertitude, et même ce qu'il restait de douleur, ne gardant que le plaisir de marcher à nouveau dans ses propres pas. Petite fleur que l'on croyait fanée, et qui s'épanouit à nouveau, au son de sa petite berceuse à elle. Et, comme avant, il semble soudain que la Kirlia et la mélodie ne font plus qu'un - tout simplement, une petite boîte à musique.


End file.
